


harold they're bottoms

by removedhergrace



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Auston Matthews is a bottom you cowards, Double Ended Dildo, M/M, Porn Logic, Threesome - M/M/M, literally bottoming from the top and the bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 10:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14447409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/removedhergrace/pseuds/removedhergrace
Summary: Schedule for Bottomingauston: takes some of the fun out of sex when you have to pull up ur phone calendar to see whose turn it is to get fuckedmarns: petitioning to change days is Tearing Us Apart





	harold they're bottoms

**Author's Note:**

> me: is in the middle of starting a new job and Moving  
> my brain: what if we wrote the worst porn logic fic on the Planet 
> 
> filling this [prompt](https://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=5059278#cmt5059278) from the sin bin, thanks for the inspo and supporting the #AustonMatthewsIsABottomYouCowards movement
> 
> title from the iconic [harold they're lesbians post](http://eztehaim.tumblr.com/post/135002120989/i-really-dont-know-what-crowd-i-expected-to-be-in) (happy lesbian visibility day y'all)

It was no one’s fault, really, that they’d hooked up for well over a month before the opportunity arose for more than rushed blow jobs after practice and, on one memorable occasion, a handjob on the team plane, public-under-the-blanket style. 

The first time they fucked, a long weekend after a back to back, Auston showed up to Mitch’s apartment, slick and open from working himself over at home. The thought of presenting himself to Mitch fully prepped and open brought him to the edge with only slight coaxing. Auston figured Mitch would either be as turned on by it as him or would simply appreciate the effort Auston put into getting Mitch laid.

This process was stopped in its tracks, however, when Mitch threw himself onto his bed, spread his legs and moaned, ‘ _open me up, Aus_ ’. 

In the moment, desperate to meet Mitch’s need, Auston lubed a lengthy plug from Mitch’s collection, pressing it past his rim before bending to press a sloppy kiss to Mitch’s hole. He rimmed Mitch for a bit, sliding two fingers along with his tongue. He rubbed the pads of his fingers against Mitch’s spot, moving his lead to mouth at Mitch’s balls. 

Mitch’s orgasm shook through his body, Auston ripping it out of him, massaging his prostate relentlessly. Not yet satisfied with his work, Auston pulled himself up on his knees and sank into Mitch until his hips pressed flush against Mitch’s ass. 

Auston worked Mitch over, building to long deep thrusts that glanced off Mitch’s prostate on every roll. Mitch’s face flushed a deep red and his breath came shorter and shorter until his mouth hung open, slack, high pitched wines escaping to accompany every pass. 

Mitch came for a second time, split open on Auston’s cock, shaking and untouched. Mitch’s hole clenched hard around Auston’s length, practically milking the orgasm out of Auston moments later as he tipped over the edge. 

Mitch let Auston lay still for a moment before flapping an arm back to pat at Auston’s face. 

“Holy fuck dude, that was so good but if you don’t move like right now I’m gonna die.” 

Auston chuckled and reached down to pull out of Mitch, rolling to the edge of the bed to pad into the ensuite, returning with a dampened cloth in hand. He started to clean off Mitch, the mess of lube and come striped across his ass, when he no longer could suppress the question he was dying to ask.

“So uh, is it always like that? With you?”

Mitch looked back at Auston, expression unreadable.

“What do you mean?” 

Auston slid back up the bed, laying down next to Mitch before he spoke again.

“Like is that always uh, what sex is like for you?” 

Mitch continued to look confused and poked at Auston’s ribs in a nonverbal gesture for Auston to continue. 

“Like fuck, Mitchy, that was so hot but like, are you always taking?” 

Mitch smirked, wide smile overtaking his exhausted and sated features. 

“I mean, yeah, dude, my ass is basically the most sensitive part of my body, usually come more than once. Why, did I rock your world big boy?” 

Auston let out a breath, shoving Mitch for the mocking term of endearment. 

“Well uh, I usually bottom so...um, yeah, it did.”

Mitch blinked up at Auston, looking significantly more alert than he had the second before.

“Shit, dude, I just figured, you know. I mean you’re huge man, I pictured you topping for sure.”

Auston shrugged, “I mean, I don’t dislike it? That wasn’t a hardship? I’d just rather bottom, usually?”

Mitch nodded, “Yeah I mean you don’t have to tell me that. But like, Matty, is this going to work, then?”

Auston’s gaze flickered back to the drawer of toys he pulled the plug out of an hour ago. “I mean, there are ways to get creative about this.” 

~

AN INTERLUDE 

_a guide to topping from the bottom and other gay conundrums_

Double Ended Dildo  
mitch: 7/10, would def bang self while banging aus again, logistics rough, do Not attempt drunk 

Suction Cup Dildos For You And Yours  
am34: 3/10, not really intimate, kind of distracting, closet mirror has weird residue from lube (more difficult to clean than floor) 

Schedule for Bottoming  
auston: takes some of the fun out of sex when you have to pull up ur phone calendar to see whose turn it is to get fucked  
marns: petitioning to change days is Tearing Us Apart 

Vibrating Plug While Topping  
Auston: nothing new? Also does not replicate the bottoming experience to the fullest (heh) extent 

Fucking Machine  
marner93: felt detached?? auston complained abt the noise, feels like low quality hugh budget porn, also impossible to take on the road 

~

The bar, not an objectively poor choice, left Auston and Mitch barely clinging to consciousness, eyes heavy post-game. Zach threw an arm around Auston’s shoulders, assisting Mitch who had an arm slung around Auston’s torso. The three waited for a cab, leaned up against the brick exterior of the bar.

The ride back to the hotel was subdued, the excitement from the win fading into bone-tired mid-season fatigue. Mitch liked to joke that Auston held the title of world’s wildest lightweight who also the size of a fridge. Auston did not disagree. 

After what felt like an eternity, the elevator stopped on their floor. They stumbled out of the elevator, Mitch grabbing at Auston’s front pocket to retrieve his wallet and their room key. Auston made it to the bed before face planting into the mattress, strings cut by double shifts and alcohol. Mitch threw Auston’s wallet in the direction of the desk in the room and moved to the bed to try and get Auston’s shoes off, at least, before he too succumbed to sleep.

“Zach, can you be a bro and get advil out of my bag? Matty’s gonna be feeling this tomorrow.”

Zach nodded in affirmative at Mitch’s turned back, rifling through the nearest bag while Mitch pawed ineffectively at Auston’s shoelaces. Mitch took no notice of decrease in sound as the quiet noise of the duffle bag stopped abruptly and was shaken from his daze when Zach whisper yelled, “ _what the fuck is this?!_ ” 

Mitch turned on the bed to face Zach, who was holding a fluid, jelly tube, easily the length of Zach’s arm. Mitch registered the situation in its entirety, but his drunk fog found him answering.

“Oh, uh that’s our dildo?”

Zach opened his mouth, closed it again, and then promptly dropped the dildo before responding.

“Dildo? Our dildo?! What the literal fuck, Marns.” 

Mitch drew his elbows up on the bed, supporting his head as it listed with exhaustion.

“Yeah, it’s our dildo. ‘t’s a long roadie, okay? We had to bring it.”

“Um, okay, but like why do you need this?” 

Mitch, drunk, brain running miles faster than his mouth, fixated on the dildo on the floor, drunk enough that his thoughts turned immediately to his plans to work Auston open with one end in the morning, fucking into him, the filthy sound it made when they came together, both fucking onto the same toy. Unable to access even a semblance of a filter, he responded.

“Matty really likes getting fucked, but he likes fucking me almost as much, so we compromise. It’s like, rough, because I think both of us have a hard time like, really pushing each other around, and I know I miss that, but we make it work.” 

Mitch felt that he provided an adequate explanation, but continued with a groan as Zach’s display of confusion failed to change.

“We’re both bottoms, dude.”

Zach shook his head as if clearing his thoughts before responding.

“Like, not to be rude man but how does…uh, how does that work?”

Mitch froze for the first time in the conversation, coming back to himself and realizing the weight of the information he revealed about his relationship with Auston. He braced himself to apologize, to fend off well meaning but stilted questions about fucking Auston when he made eye contact with Zach. 

Zach seemed to read Mitch by expression only and made to cut Mitch off before he could speak again.

“No no dude, sorry shit that was not the way to phrase that. God, it’s too late for this shit.”

Zach moved to take one of Mitch’s hands in his and squeezed once before continuing. 

“I know um, that like a lot of gay people, usually have like communities of friends and stuff to talk about this type of thing with? At least like, my friends at college always talked a lot about how much they liked that time and you probably don’t get too much of that right now, I’m assuming. So like, I want you to feel comfortable to uh, talk about sex like the rest of the guys do?” 

Mitch broke into an embarrassed smile, helpless endeared by drunk and stumbling Zach. 

Mitch patted Zach’s hand a few times and murmured ‘ _thank you_ ’ before pulling himself back up the bed to lay pressed up to Auston. He mumbled out, “ _he likes being good for me, ‘s why it works_ ” before slipping into his own drunk-snooze. 

Asleep and unaware, Auston and Mitch missed the expression of surprise and desire that flashed over Zach’s face before he turned to hurry out of the room.

~

Auston woke to streaky morning light, blinds only half-pulled. He lay still for a moment until he moved to roll onto his side to head to the bathroom. His hangover delayed that need. Auston groaned, hand shooting out to the bedside table where four advil and a mostly full bottle of gatorade sat. Auston took the advil and pressed a quick kiss, thank you, to Mitch’s head before attempting to get up for the second time. 

Auston made it three steps across the room before his feet hit a foreign object, sending his not yet awake body crashing to the floor. He caught himself on the edge of the bed, falling slowly to the floor and turning to find the offending item. When he clocked what tripped him, he turned back to the bed and slapped at Mitch’s leg which stuck out from the bottom of the blanket.

“What -- whatssamatter? Shit are we late did we fuc --” 

“No, but did we fuck, Marns?” 

Mitch paused for a moment before answering.

“What the hell dude, no, you were way too drunk. You know I wouldn’t do that.”

Auston drew himself up onto his knees, brandishing the long dildo in one hand gesturing at the dildo with the other.

“Then explain to me what the fuck this was out on the floor and almost just killed me, jackass.” 

Mitch blinked for a minute before widening his eyes. He blushed an obscene shade of red within seconds, and Auston made out a choked out “Zach” before Mitch fell back on the bed. 

“You had sex with Zach? Literally Mitch what is happening?”

Mitch shot back to the end of the bed, urgent.

“No you idiot, I wouldn’t do that without talking with you first, we agreed.”

Auston nodded, lowering the dildo to the ground as he waited for Mitch to continue.

“So like, you passed out right when we got back and I asked him to get advil out of my bag while I got ready for bed? And he obviously found that, and like, I was still awake? Technically?” 

Auston squinted at Mitch. “Technically…?” 

Mitch nodded, muffling a yawn. “Yeah, so like I’m still awake but I was also too drunk, Matty, can’t believe I outlasted you. But anyway, I may have uh, told him that neither of us like topping which is why that monster is in your duffle.” 

Auston dropped his head into his hands, backing up to fall into the hotel desk chair. He wiped a hand across his face and looked over to glare at Mitch. 

“So like, cool, we’re out to Zach as like, gay and also as fucking. Good. Anything else you’d like to share with the class?” 

“Auston,” Mitch whined. “Dude I was so overtired. It’s fine, though. I may have talked like, enough that even drunk me was embarrassed but Hyms was all super supportive about it, at least I think?”

Auston rolled his eyes. “You think? Jesus, Mitch.” 

Mitch pulled himself up from the bed and walked across the room to settle in Auston’s lap, chair creaking under their shared weight. 

“Look, I’m sorry? I know we’re not like, super subtle with this but it was still a shitty thing to say running my mouth drunk, ya know? I’ll talk to Hyms after breakfast? And if he has a problem I can throw down for your honor on the team bus.” 

Mitch poked at the smile Auston fought to contain at Mitch’s rambling. “There you are, babe. Let’s just get in the shower, go to breakfast, and see where the day takes us, eh?” 

~ 

Mitch raced onto the team bus, sliding into the seat next to Zach, calling out a quick “former roomie bro bonding time” at Brownie’s retreating back. Mitch tipped his head onto Zach’s shoulder and craned his head up to meet Zach’s eyes. 

“Hey, so I blew Auston in the shower as an apology for lowkey outing us to you, but I think a verbal apologies gonna have to do on your end.” 

Mitch smirked as Zach shrugged Mitch off his shoulder in surprised, and then zeroed in on the faint flush creeping up on his cheeks. Zach looked, affected. 

“Fuck, Mouse, try for non-abrasive just once.” 

Mitch’s grin grew wider and he leaned back into Zach’s space. 

“Come on, dude. You know that’s not going to happen.” 

Mitch expected another offended squak in return and was surprised to feel a hand dart out to grab his wrist. Mitch up at Zach, momentarily frozen. 

Zach squeezed Mitch’s wrist once and the moved to get out of the seat. When he passed Mitch, he bent down to whisper, “guess you weren’t kidding when you said you weren’t getting put in your place.” 

Mitch, too stunned and, admittedly, aroused, to get up, sat alone for the rest of the ride to the airport. 

~ 

Mitch relayed the exchange with Zach to Auston, partially to let Auston know that Zach wasn’t likely to be an asshole about the fact that they were fucking, and partially to assuage any guilt Mitch had about rubbing one (or maybe five) out, thinking about Zach’s words, breath hot on his cheek. 

Both Auston and Mitch agreed that Zach’s response was the least straight way to acknowledge that your bros were hooking up, but also that they didn’t want to push if Zach only meant it to get Mitch back for the rest of his sexual comments. 

The period of avoidance of the subject ended about a week later with a dinner invitation, an offer of video games, and one visibly anxious Zach Hyman. 

Zach paced back and forth across the kitchen tile, Mitch and Auston content to watch from the breakfast bar. Zach took a deep breath, not quite calming but the closest he felt he could muster. When he turned to face Mitch and Auston, he found Mitch slumped into Auston’s side, eyes drooping, head tucked under Auston’s chin. Auston pulled a strand of hair off of Mitch’s forehead, twisting it between his fingers. 

“What’s up, Hyms?” Auston asked, working hard to appear curious and not like he’d been getting flustered watching Zach’s ass move across their kitchen. 

Zach stopped pacing, as if Auston break in the silence sent him a shock. He leaned up against the fridge, holding himself taught.

“I can’t stop thinking about it. What Mitch told me, about the two of you.”

Zach’s statement hung in the air, meaning clear. Auston reached over to squeeze Mitch’s knee once, before responding. 

“Okay, so is that in like a homophobic way or in a you want us to suck your dick way?”

Zach groaned, head hitting the counter, but Auston and Mitch could both see Zach reach down to adjust himself at Auston’s question. 

“Well um, not exactly the later? But the general concept of the later, yeah?”

Mitch placed the cup of water he had been sipping from down hard enough to startle Auston and Zach from their matched stares. 

“You what you’re saying,” Mitch drawled, “is that you invited yourself over for dinner to top the hell out of us.” 

Zach audibly swallowed. “That’s definitely one way to put it.” He moved across the kitchen until he stood against the other end of the island. 

“What uh, on the table here? What have you been missing from topping?” 

Auston inhaled sharply 

Mitch took a breath and looked over at Auston before he answered. 

“Well we’re like, pretty soft for each other, eh? So nothing wild, like no one’s calling you daddy today, but just like…” Mitch trailed off and casted a look over at Auston who sat attentive, waiting for Mitch to make the next move. 

“Aus takes such good care of me, ya know? Like this obviously wasn’t ideal for either of our needs but we got through it because of him.” Mitch reached over to take Auston’s hand. “So just, take the work off his plate today, I guess. He deserves to let go for a bit.” 

Auston blushed, hues of pink breaking out high on his cheeks. He looked up through eyelashes, sitting far too low on the couch for Zach to avoid thinking about any other situation where Auston may be positioned in that way. Auston leaned forward and put his other hand on Zach’s thigh and nodded. “So just like, whatever. Take us apart.” 

Zach corralled the two to Auston’s bedroom, spreading Mitch out on the duvet. He let Mitch settle before he pulled at the hem of Mitch’s sweats. 

“Get these off, everything off, and then lay back on the bed,” Zach stated, testing his voice to echo somewhat of a command before turning to Auston. 

Zach cupped Auston’s cheek, his other hand grazing down Auston’s back til it reached the swell of his ass. He paused for a moment, savoring the quickening of Auston’s breath before he tugged Auston forward, chests flushed. 

Zach tilted his head to nip at Auston’s earlobe. He followed the column of Auston’s neck, tongue darting out to soothe over the bites he left until he reached Auston’s collarbone. 

“Where is it?” Zach panted. 

Mitch, blissed and drifting, listed to his side, mumbling “where’s what” before his mouth latched onto Auston’s thigh, working a hickey into the soft underside. 

Zach reached in to pull at Mitch’s hair, forcing him to meet Zach’s eyes. 

“Where’s the dildo that started all of this?” 

Auston’s head snapped back, eyes wide. Mitch too looked stunned, as if he forgot the origins of their current predicament. 

“Uh, it’s— the drawer,” Auston responded, swallowing down a moan as Mitch craned his head up to leave soft kisses on the underside of his balls, trailing up to his cock head as Auston gestured erratically at the bedside table. 

Zach reached over and fished out the double ended dildo and a bottle of lube. He dropped both items on the bed next to Mitch and nudged at Mitch’s flank to grab his attention. 

“Show me. Show me what you usually do to each other.” 

Mitch’s breath caught, his face a picture of confusion and arousal. 

“But I thought the whole point of you being here was to —” Zach grabbed Mitch’s face, jaw in his strong hand. Mitch fought for a moment, body twisting in the sheets. Zach waited, grip firm. 

When Mitch stopped fighting, Zach lowered his head and poked him nose into Mitch’s cheek. 

“Let me just, fuck you wanted to get topped, yeah?” 

He paused for a minute, waiting until Mitch nodded. 

“Then let me take care of you.” Zach punctuated his sentence with a kiss to Mitch’s lips, chaste compared to the hand he ran over Auston’s cock in the same moment. 

Mitch pulled back from the kiss to watch Zack drag a hand over Auston’s length before reaching over to take hold of the dildo. 

Zach pulled back from Auston and pushed at both him and Mitch. 

“Both of you, on your knees. Wanna see both of your holes, stretch them out.” Mitch groaned at the words as if Zach had already pressed a finger in him. Not one to waste a moment, Zach pressed his thumb to Mitch’s rim, rubbing softly around the hole as he popped the cap of the lube with the other. 

Zach drizzled a healthy amount of lube at the top of Auston’s crack, letting the lube trickle down to his hole while he repeated the process for Mitch. 

“Can you get down a bit lower and pull your ass apart, Mitchy? You’re being so good already, you’re perfect like this.” Zach pushed his thumb past the tight muscle, moving in and out for a few thrusts before slipping two fingers in his rim in its place. 

“No wonder Auston wanted to do this for you, wanted to please you like this. Your hole looks so pretty stretched around my fingers. Bet Auston liked to put his tongue in you, taste it.” 

Auston groaned, the noise punched out of him, as Zach changed tactics, leaving two fingers in Mitch and bending down to bite at Auston’s left cheek. 

“Can you spread your ass for me, Auston? We’ve gotta thank you, for how well you’ve been taking care of Marns.” 

Auston fell forward, arms flying back to spread his cheeks. Zach wasted no time, slipping his tongue between his two stretched fingers as added a third for Mitch. Zach let his fingers rest in Mitch, holding him open but providing no additional stimulation as he ate Auston out. 

Zach pulled back, out of breath and insanely hard, feeling every bit of as overstimulated as the two in front of him. 

“The two of you, finish opening each other up. Hands only. I’ll get this ready.” Zach rolled the dildo towards himself on the bed to emphasize the statement, snagging the bottle of lube with the other. 

Mitch scooted up the bed, pulling Auston towards him until he was pressed close against Mitch’s chest. Mitch reached around, drawing a hand between Auston’s thighs until he reached Auston’s hole. The sound he let out when he sunk into Auston, three fingers with no resistance, went directly to Zach’s dick. 

Auston returned the favor, snaking a hand around Mitch until the two were bent, three fingers deep in each other’s asses. Zach watched with interest as he spread lube on the dildo. The position had to be uncomfortable, the least efficient way to finish prep, yet Auston and Mitch tipped into each other, hands moving slowly. 

Zach put the dildo down and stroked a lube covered hand over Auston’s ribs. 

“Look at the two of you. This is what you’ve been craving, isn’t it? Someone take things out of your control.”

Zach extended both arms, grabbing a wrist in each, stilling Auston and Mitch. 

“You’re both ready, I think. Pull out, gently. We’re gonna take care of both of you, fuck you so good. See what you’ve been missing.” 

Auston withdrew his hand, scrambling for the dildo while Mitch surged up to draw Zach into a heated kiss, more spit that accuracy. 

Auston held the dildo out to Zach and then tipped over to cover Mitch, pulling Mitch’s legs up by his shoulders while his thighs spread, holding Mitch’s ass out. To an observer, it would look as if Auston was about to enter Mitch, but Auston arched his back, pushing is ass out and exposing his hole. 

Zach’s breath stuck for a moment as he took in the sight of both Auston and Mitch, spread and waiting for him. Were it on his agenda, Zach could sink into both of them, alternating, and barely miss a stroke. 

Zach lifted the dildo and pressed one end flush against Mitch’s hole. Zach met resistance for only a moment before Mitch relaxed his rim and the head of the dildo slipped inside. Mitch’s left leg kicked out, barely restrained by Auston and his mouth dropped open on wordless moan as Zach worked the dildo further until a good four inches of the toy were buried in Mitch’s hole. 

Zach pressed a soft kiss to Auston’s perineum, tongue laving at the hot skin. 

“You ready, sweetheart?” 

Auston whimpered out a quiet ‘yes’ hole clenching around nothing in anticipation. Zach waited until the visible, rhythmic tightening of Auston’s hole moved to a lax state and then pressed with the dildo, one hand moving to meet Auston’s thrust in response and holding the bend of the dildo steady in his other hand. 

Zach worked both ends of the dildo, thrusting forward slightly with one hand to meet Auston’s push down, holding the moving length in Mitch’s ass in the other. 

Mitch held out for a few minutes, feeling the jerky movements of the dildo, cock pressed tight against Auston’s abs, before a particularly erratic downstroke (assisted by Zach’s hand flush against his rim) caused him to cry out, tears prickling at his eyes. 

To Mitch’s embarrassment, the tears continued, leaking out with a high sob at each thrust. He was coming, practically untouched, before he formed a coherent thought. 

Zach stilled, hand on Auston’s flank suppressing as much movement as he could while Auston’s hips jerked every few seconds, desperate for stimulation. Zach pulled at the end of the dildo in Mitch’s ass, pushing in for one final thrust before pulling it out. 

Zach helped Auston role off of Mitch, the later still sobbing quietly, chest and face flushed. Zach meant to turn to Auston, murmur something dirty about keeping the other end of the dildo in, but Zach’s eyes immediately went to Mitch’s cock. 

Thought he just came, Mitch was still hard, tip purple, cock twitching in the mess of cum and sweat on his stomach. Zach took Mitch in his hand, stroking up to toy with his slit. 

“Look at you honey. You’re being so good for me, taking all that when you’re so sensitive.” 

Auston let out a rough breath next to Zach, drawing Zach’s attention back to Auston, who was in the process of screwing himself down further on the dildo. Zach kicked out at Auston. 

“Marns is still hard; he needs more from us. Can you focus for me, baby?” 

Auston nodded once, eyes pressing closed as his thrusts stuttered to a stop. He looked up at Zach, eyes wide and imploring. Zach cooed at Auston, bringing a sweeping hand down Auston’s back to his stretched rim. 

Zach pulled at the dildo, marveling at the way that Auston’s hole clung to its length as it slid out. Zach placed the toy back at the foot of the bed and pressed a kiss to Auston’s shoulder.

Zach pulled Auston up the bed, maneuvering him around Mitch until Mitch lay spread on the bed, Auston again between his legs. 

Zach leaned down, at thumbed around Mitch’s hole. “How does that feel Mitchy? Can you go again?”

Mitch kicked out at Auston’s thigh in response. 

“Yeah, fuck, please.” 

Zach took Auston’s cock in his hand, jacking him a few times before guiding him to Mitch’s hole. He teased Auston’s cock head around Mitch’s hole, waiting until Mitch released a high pitched whine before getting a hand on Auston’s ass and pushing him forward.

Auston’s cock slid in with little resistance, Mitch’s rim stretching to take him. Auston’s moan was muffled around Mitch’s collarbone, where Auston bit down upon entry. 

Zach steadied Auston, holding him still for a moment, before leaning up, whispering “kiss him” into Auston’s neck.

Auston folded forward to better capture Mitch’s mouth, and at the same time Zach drove two slicked fingers back in Auston’s ass. 

A mixture of surprise and pleasure shot Auston forward, hips flush against Mitch’s ass. Zach dragged his fingers in and out of Auston, adjusting Auston to the feel the rhythm of both him and Mitch. 

Zach stretched Auston’s hole, listening to Mitch’s labored breathing, each thrust of Auston’s dick pulling a sob from Mitch. Zach withdrew his fingers and tentatively pressed his dick along Auston’s crack, meeting Auston’s on a slow grind. 

Auston’s, “fuck, do it” was all the encouragement Zach needed. He pushed the head of his dick against Auston’s hole and fucked in with one thrust, forcing a loud moan out of Auston.

Zach set a brutal pace, driving into Auston and wrapping a hand around to pull at Mitch’s nipples. 

Mitch, far past the point of overstimulation, threw his head back on the pillow and proceeded to run his mouth, crooning to Auston about “how much you deserve this, Aus, taking care of me so well.” 

Auston’s hips stuttered. “Not, ah, fuck. Not gonna last.” 

Zach dropped his hand from Mitch’s nipple to take hold of Mitch’s cock. Zach stroked him as close to in time with Auston’s thrusts as possible. 

“Want you to come for me, Mitch. Auston’s been so patient baby, want you to come on his cock.” 

It was hard to make out a distinct noise and both Auston and Mitch emitted low groans, Auston speeding up in an erratic thrust. Mitch resumed his high sobbing, fucking back as best as he could on Auston’s cock before coming between Auston’s abs and Zach’s hand. 

Mitch twitched through the aftershocks of his orgasm, clenching down on Auston. Auston fucked Mitch’s through his orgasm, fucking himself back on Zach’s dick another three, four times before he pushed over the edge. 

Zach pulled out, stripping his dick, frantic to come after what felt like hours. Just as he was about to spill, he felt a hand, hands, join his own. Mitch rolled Zach’s balls in one hand while Auston joined Zach’s own hand, milking the orgasm out of him. 

Zach collapsed forward on the bed, sprawled out on top of Mitch, Auston’s hand rubbing lazy circle’s on Zach’s thigh as he came back down. 

The three of them laid together for a moment, collectively catching their breath before Zach let out a soft, disbelieving chuckle. He patted Auston’s hand twice before he dragged himself off of the bed and into the ensuite, returning with two warm washcloths. 

Zach cleaned off Auston before turning to Mitch, who was in the process of pulling himself out of the bed. Zach threw a hand out, catching Mitch on his chest and halting his movement. 

“Hey, let me do this part too, okay? I’m not just here to like, fuck and run. I understand the dynamic thing here.” 

Zach brushed a damp strand of hair off of Mitch’s forehead and pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek, where the tear tracks were still fresh. “This is part of the package. Let it happen.” 

Auston rolled over, plastering himself along Zach’s back. “My ego’s feeling a little bruised here, man. I get a quick wipe down and you’re over here putting moves on Mitch.” 

The facewash Auston received in return with the wet cloth wasn’t exactly what he’d been angling for, but squirming under a still naked Zach Hyman, Mitch’s hands poking in to grab at Auston’s hands and pull him back, Auston was pretty sure it would get the job done.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no energy to write real dialogue but I imagined the situation of ‘the team finds out that three of the guys are all sleeping together mostly because of top/bottom preference’ a bit like…. 
> 
> \- Jake Gardiner is Drunk, folks! Leaned against a wall, rubbing out a kink in his neck, part poor sleep on the team bus, part confusion, and then Promptly chokes on his drink when the answer to his careful phrased question to Zach of ‘so how did that happen, with them?’ is “Well they’re both bottoms, so”
> 
> ~  
> This is loosely edited/I may touch up more, but I wanted it posted. Let me know what you thought! Or, as always, if you felt anything needed to be tagged additionally please let me know.


End file.
